


Not at All

by Princess_of_the_Pen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is still "dead", Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Damian is Robin, Damian's POV, Dick is Batman, Everything is totally platonic you sickos, Gen, I love Dick and Damian's Dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_Pen/pseuds/Princess_of_the_Pen
Summary: Despite what Todd and Drake might say, Damian Wayne was not overprotective of Dick Grayson. Hell, he wasn't even mildly protective of the idiot. Being protective was pointless with their dangerous lives and being protective suggested that he cared about Grayson.Which he didn't.Nope.Not at all.





	Not at All

**Author's Note:**

> 6 year olds are so funny. I wrote this during class and was typing this up when my mom's friend's son (my god brother?) saw it. He tried to convince me to let him read it and asked if it was homework. As soon as I said that it was a story he automatically said that it was boring, trust him he already read it. Oh really? How did you already read it I felt I was just wrote it today?
> 
> Anyway, this is the first thing I wrote since my mom was hospitalized and died and this is really the most you can expect from me: a really short one-shot. This is also my first Batman fanfic. Be warned: I'm still new to the fandom and never read the comics so my characterization is based off of research, comics panels I've seen online, and other fanfics (and I've real a lot them). I'm absolutely obsessed with Dick and Damian's relationship so of course that's what I wrote about. And from Damian's point of view, oh god!
> 
> Okay, enough of my rambling! Onto the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but plagiarism will not be accepted.

Despite what Todd and Drake might say, Damian Wayne was not overprotective of Dick Grayson. Hell, he wasn't even mildly protective of the idiot. Being protective was pointless with their dangerous lives and being protective suggested that he _cared_ about Grayson.

Which he didn't.

Nope.

Not at all.

So that time Damian threw himself in front of a bullet, it wasn't because he was protecting Grayson. No, he was simply doing his job as Robin and protecting Batman. It had nothing to do with the man beneath the cowl and how Damian’s heart had stuttered when he saw the sniper aiming for said man (not that his heart stuttered. Because it didn't. Nope.) And that time Damian spent the entire night researching Grayson’s newest girlfriend was completely for Damian’s own benefit. Grayson was his legal guardian and all of his harlots would be apart of Damian’s life and impact it to a certain extent — not to mention that, for all Damian knew, that harlot could've been an undercover assassin sent by his mother to kill him. His research was definitely _not_ to make sure that the girl was good enough for Grayson. (She wasn't but Damian didn't care. He didn't.) And all those nights spent in Grayson’s bed was simply because Grayson’s bed was bigger and more comfortable than his own despite Pennyworth’s claims that all the beds were the same. It had nothing to do with the man in the bed making him feel safe and less alone during the dark nights. Absolutely not.

With that said, Damian was not watching over a comatose Dick Grayson for any of the sappy reasons you could think of. He was lying next to Grayson’s unmoving form because… because he was tired, his bed was far away, and the medical cot was comfortable enough. And the burning behind his eyes was not unshed tears. No, it was… dust. Yeah, there was dust in his eyes, irritating them and making them water. None of it had a thing to do with the fact that Grayson was possibly dying. It was definitely not because Damian very much cared about Dick Grayson ~~(his friend, brother, _father_ )~~ and was absolutely terrified the man wouldn't wake up.

Because he didn't and he wasn't.

Nope.

Not at all.


End file.
